Super Saiyan of Legend: God of Rage
by Dariusj401
Summary: Rage. Vengeance. Suffering. This is what drives a Saiyan of Universe 6 to create two monsters cut from the same cloth. This is what drives a Saiyan to bring forth the Super Saiyan of Legend. A re-imagining of Broly as apart of Universe 6 rather than Universe 7 if he was to be canon.


**A/N: Back from a year-long hiatus due to combined reasons with a project that has taken a lot of thought. This first little prologue will set the stage for what's to come**

 **Prologue**

The empty void of space held a large amount of tension as 12 figures stood side by side in a line, before two other figures. The two figures stood close to each other, a male and a female. One look at the two and automatically one would recognize them as twins. Both the male and female appeared similar to a human, much like a Saiyan did. The only thing distinguishing the two was their attire. The male wore a black shirt with a red cloak over himself while the female wore the same thing instead a dress rather than a shirt with the inverted colors. Among the twelve figures were two twin alien races, both were purple, resembling sphynx cats. One skinny while the other with more weight. Champa and Beerus both stared down at the male and female, for once neglecting to be at each other's throats. The male twin growled as he looked down at each figure.

"Why…...WHY?! You all have hunted us down, but for what reason?!" The male spat out while keeping close to the female. The female on the other hand, seemed rather timid and afraid at the moment. One of the 12 figures, resembling a clown spoke up next.

"Sram, it is very simple. Lord Zeno has gotten tired of the amount of Gods existing in the universes. For quite a while, it has only been the Gods of Rage and the Gods of Destruction left alongside of course the Kais. We go hand to hand. Destruction often intensifies during rage However, Lord Zeno no longer wants another set of Gods in the universes. Hence while in every other universe, the Gods of Rage have been wiped out by us, the Gods of Destruction. The Omni-King's orders." Belmod explained,,with a bit of a smile on his face.

Champa chuckled a bit before narrowing his eyes on the male. "Allowing Asyl to stay in Universe 6 to avoid her fate, was quite the bold and stupid move Sram. I have never and never will love my twin enough to disobey what Zeno wants." Beerus looked at Champa sideways a bit before refocusing on Asyl, knowing that he wouldn't have done the same for Champa.

"Asyl, fleeing to Universe 6 only ensured that you and your brother be destroyed together. There is no more fleeing, no more escape. You both die here and now."

Sram stared at Champa and Beerus with nothing but anger, as rage began to build up. His body became surrounded by a red aura. Asyl on the other hand stood beside Sram as he powered up, afraid that she this would be the end for them. With his eyes now focused on Champa, Sram let out a scream full of nothing but pure, unadulterated rage. Sram charged forward like a bull seeing red at Champa, a ball of red energy in his hand as he prepared to hit Champa with his strongest attack he could muster.

With his right arm behind his back, Champa hit Sram's arm out of the way, causing the ball to go flying into the space abyss. Clearly discombobulated, Sram tried another attack but was stopped as Champa poked Sram straight in the chest, causing a chain reaction in his body. Purple energy swelled throughout his body before exploding into a nothingness. None of the 12 Gods of Destruction batted an eye at the destruction that had just occurred as it was what needed to be done. Asyl stood in place, knees shaking with her head down. Her black hair covered her face as she began to cry to herself at seeing her brother destroyed before her very eyes. Beerus' eye slightly twitched as he slowly floated towards her with the intention of finishing her off as well.

Red energy slowly began to swell up around Asyl as her silent crying broke down into full screams of pure rage. Now standing up straight, Asyl had grew a much more muscular appearance with her pupils no longer visible in her eyes.

"YOU MONSTERS!" Asyl screamed as she flew towards Beerus, balls of energy in both hands as she prepared to blast him with as much destructive force as possible. Beerus suddenly became completely emotionless as he effortlessly dodged both attacks. Asyl tried to follow up with a roundhouse kick, but Beerus once again effortlessly dodged under the kick In a quick, water-like flowing move before coming back up to hit her in the back of the neck with a chop that caused the similar purple energy to fill her body. As her form began to implode to the energy, Beerus placed his hands behind his back with a complete straight face.

"Goodbye, Gods of Rage." Beerus said as Asyl fully exploded into nothingness. The only thing heart soon after was the laugh of Quitela, the yellow mouse God of Destruction of Universe 4. Beerus turned his attention to the mouse, already annoyed by his laugh.

"Something funny Quitela?" Beerus asked with an unamused look on his face. Quitela laughed again as he looked over at Beerus. "Beerus and Champa, of course you would be the last two universes to destroy your Gods of Rage. We all eliminated ours in an instant. I destroyed mine minutes after Zeno made the order."

Champa growled and ran up to Quitela, getting in his face. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR GODS OF RAGE DIDN'T LEAD YOU ON WILD GOOSE CHASES, CONSPIRING WITH ANOTHER GOD OF RAGE! Don't think you're better than me Quitela. Better than Beerus sure but not better than me!" Champa screamed in a quick fit of fury and annoyance at Universe 4's God of Destruction.

"Whis!" Beerus said as he yawned. Each time he destroyed something it made him tired and this was no exception. "Vados!" Champa also called for his angel as he began to grow tired as well. Both angels showed up next to their respective God of Destruction, with the other angels doing the same for their universe's Gods. Whis put a hand over his mouth as he laughed.

"My apologies Lord Beerus, I was just visiting Planet Plant while you handled this whole situation. The advanced technology mixed with food, equals quite the treat! Vados was there with me. It was good wasn't it Vados?" Whis asked as he looked to his sister. Vados nodded as she recalled the different foods she tasted. "He's right. They really know how to make delicious treats! I must say that the planet is much like our Planet Sa-"

"Stop chit-chatting Vados and let's go!" Champa demanded. Vados sighed before waving goodbye to Whis and teleporting back to Universe 6 with Champa. Whis nodded to the other angels there before doing the same with Beerus, who was already on the verge of falling asleep. Belmod of Universe 11 raised an eyebrow before softly laughing.

"Excluding Lord Zeno of course, we are now the only living Gods in existence. Finally."

* * *

Approximately nearly 100 years later in Universe 6, stood a being similar to that of Frieza, except his skin was blue in color. Before him in the universe sat the 7 planet sized Super Dragon Balls. This being was none other than Frost, emperor and peacekeeper of Universe 6. He looked around, making sure that no one of value saw what was about to happen. With a smile on his face, he summoned Super Shenron used the language of the Gods. In months of preparation for this he studied the language and managed to digest enough to be able to speak it to an extent. The giant golden, divine dragon shortly appeared with a flash of light before Frost.

"Speak now. I will grant you three wishes." Super Shenron stated in the God's language before awaiting for a wish. Frost closed his eyes in thought before speaking.

"I wish for the ancient Gods of Rage from Universe 6 and 7 to reborn to be reborn into the children of a Saiyan of Planet Sadala."

Super Shenron internally believed this to be a strange wish, but it was one that could be granted. However he needed a bit more information. "What is the Saiyan's name in question?" Shenron replied to Frost's request. Hearing the question reminded Frost that the name would be important in order for this to work properly. "Oh right. His name is...hm, what is it again? Ah, I believe his name is Paragus. If I remember correctly, he is expecting twins soon. "

Super Shenron's eyes glowed red as he completed the wish."Your wish has been granted. State your next two wishes." Frost raised an eyebrow as he forgot about the other wishes. Immortality was always nice but at this rate, it wasn't required as he was the strongest in Universe 6, at least to his knowledge. "For my second wish I want a larger capacity for my natural power and for my second…..ah to hell with it, create a few more planets that I can cause wars on and eventually end them."

* * *

Frost entered his space pod just as the Super Dragon Balls went off in different corners of Universe 6 and 7, all 3 wishes having been completed. Now it was time to collect his payment. He would land later on Planet Sadala, home of the Saiyans. Frost wore a cloak to disguise himself from too much attention. Being the greatest peacekeeper of the universe came with its advantages and disadvantages, one of which being the fame. Walking into a lowly bar, he scanned the room, taking note of every person before seeing the Saiyan that he was looking for. The black haired Saiyan wore green upper body armor and a white cloak, with a look of pure malice on his face as he downed another drink. Frost slowly approached him and sat across from him at the table he occupied.

"It is done Paragus. Now for that payment…." Frost trailed off as he grinned. The Saiyan sat up straight, a smile on his face now. A briefcase was slid across the table that Frost opened, seeing it full of money. Frost nodded and closed the briefcase before shaking hands with Paragus. "The King will rue the day he shamed your family I can only guess."

Paragus looked Frost in the eye, a content but vengeful smile on his face.

"You have not the slightest idea."


End file.
